


To Kill a Carrow

by DaronwyK



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Polyjuice Potion, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 00:03:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19366315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaronwyK/pseuds/DaronwyK
Summary: There is no line Flora Carrow wouldn't cross to free herself and her twin from their abusive father. All she needs is the favour of the Dark Lord, and she knows just how to get it.





	To Kill a Carrow

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All canon character, plots, and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this writing.

 

 

Flora slipped out of her robes and boldly reclined back against the cool, black satin sheets. She was acutely aware that this could get her killed, but the possible rewards were too alluring to back out now. She and her sister had come of age under the splendor of the Dark Lord’s ultimate triumph, sadly they were still firmly under the sadistic thumb of their dull-witted, vicious father, Amycus Carrow.

 

While her twin was talented with Charms, Flora’s gifts lay in Potions. One day, when she was free of her controlling bastard of a father, she’d pursue her Mastery. Tonight, she had a demonstration of those skills planned. It was no secret that Bellatrix Lestrange had been the Dark Lord’s paramour. One he’d avenged viciously in the aftermath of the Battle of Hogwarts. She remembered standing with the other students and listening to the screams as older witch was taken apart, piece by bloody piece.

 

In the three years since the fall of Harry Potter, he’d taken no new lovers and seemed to honestly mourn the dark witch. It was a weakness. One she intended to exploit for her own gain. Polyjuice transformations were partially dependant on the vitality of the piece of the other person. Transformations using ingredients from a dead subject were transient at best. It had taken months, but she’d devised a way to avoid that pitfall. She could give the Dark Lord nearly twelve hours of the witch he had lost, whenever he desired it. Hestia had tried to talk her out of this, but it was their only way to be free.

 

The door opened and her heart nearly stopped. There was no backing out now. She lifted the glass vial to her lips and swallowed it down. It clung to her throat, a bitter ichor. Red hair was washed away, and replaced with inky, wild curls. Slender lines expanded into lush curves. Flora looked upon the Dark Lord with Bellatrix’s eyes, and let a smile curve over her borrowed lips.

 

* * *

 

Tom stopped in shock at the image on his bed. It simply wasn’t possible. His jaw clenched and he strode into the room.

 

“Who are you?” he demanded.

 

“Flora Carrow, my Lord,” she said, the rich smokey tones of Bella’s voice making something inside him ache. “I hope you’re not displeased.”

 

“How did you manage this?” he approached the bed, shedding his robes. The witch had made her intentions clear, after all she was naked on his bed. He had tried several times after losing Bella to have women use polyjuice to wear her face. They lasted barely ten minutes before falling apart; this looked much more stable.

 

“I have some skill with potions, my Lord. One I’m happy to employ for your benefit.” She caught her bottom lip between her teeth, heat entering her eyes.

 

“And what is the price of this…offer?” He reached out and trailed his fingers along her knee.

 

“I want my father dead,” she said boldly. “If you would grant me this boon, I would be forever in your debt.”

 

“Forever is a very long time, be sure you’re prepared for that.” Tom grinned, aware that he was still a handsome man. After destroying Potter, somehow all the piece of his soul that had been spread out had returned to him, and he found himself looking as he had as a young man, before his features had melted and twisted.

 

“I would rather spend forever at your feet, than another second under his thumb.”

 

Tom could almost taste the rage and bitterness, and in the moment she looked so like his Bella. He knelt on the bed and reached out, fisting a hand roughly in her hair. He kissed her demandingly, pouring all of his longing and lust into it. He could taste the lingering notes of fluxweed and knotgrass, but under it was the darkness he craved and burned for. All thoughts of the Carrow girl melted away under the feel, smell, and taste of his Bellatrix. He used her without regard for her enjoyment, indulging a side of himself that only Bella had ever seen.

 

The hours melted by, even his lust eventually sated. He laid against the headboard of his bed and watched the girl as she laid in an exhausted sleep. The potion slowly released her, and Bella’s lush body melted away. His keen crimson eyes soaked in every detail of this woman. She was very young, barely out of Hogwarts, willowy with skin as pale as moonlight. In the dim light from the windows, he could see scars scattered along her back, silvery with age. How wretched must her life be to be willing to surrender her body and very identity to him just for the chance to escape?

 

He leaned down and brushed his lips along the elegant curve of her shoulder.

 

“I do believe I’ll keep you,” he whispered against her skin. As alluring as having Bellatrix again was, this witch might just prove to be better. She longed to become someone else and Tom intended to grant that wish, but not by allowing her to hide behind the face of another. No, he would transform this desperate victim of her father’s violence into a sharp blade that would carve out the pound of flesh owed to her. He would strip away the fear and hone the strength he could see there, glinting beneath the surface. She would be his Flora. His masterpiece.

 

  


End file.
